1. Field of Invention
The object of the invention concerns a device for carrying and lifting loads and moving same by areodynamic lift.
It is intended to take off and aerial lift, either to produce displacements, or to immobilize weight masses at a certain height in order to move them.
2. Description of the Related Technology
It is known to use apparatuses of this type provided with one or two rotors, but to this day the driving of the two propellers and the control thereof required heavy and complicated mechanical means making these devices industrially unusable for carrying loads as well as people, in view of difficulties of operation and power transmission as well as because of the absence of security.